Toi & Moi
by Lola by Lolitta
Summary: Il est difficile d'ignorer quelqu'un comme Snafu. Aujourd'hui plus que tout autre je m'en rends compte. Moi je sais ce que je ressens pour lui. Mais lui ressent-il quelque chose pour moi ? Ou bien suis-je une simple distraction ? Va savoir...


**The Pacific**

**One-Shot : Toi & Moi**

**Snafu/Sledge**

**Un petit one-shot sur cette série que j'ai vraiment bien aimé et qui m'a fait découvrir l'acteur Rami Malek qui joue magistralement bien le rôle de ce soldat cynique et désabusé qu'est Snafu. En plus je le trouve assez mignon. ;) **

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><strong>~ 0oo0 ~<strong>

Sledgehammer.

Quel surnom ridicule.

Snafu.

Mmm… je doute qu'on puisse trouver pire.

Mais de toute façon ici, tout le monde avait un surnom, alors. Même les gradés.

Tournant un peu la tête, je le vit justement s'approcher de moi. Avec sa nonchalance habituel, il s'assit à mes côtés, pratiquement collé à moi, trop collé dirait même certain, mais Merriell Shelton était loin d'être le genre d'homme qui respectait l'espace personnel entre deux personnes…

D'ailleurs il ne respectait quasiment aucune convenance et quoi que se soit en général à vrai dire.

Il enleva lentement son casque, le tint dans ses mains quelques secondes et enfin leva sa tête vers le soleil en fermant les yeux, comme pour mieux en apprécier ses caresses sur son visage. Et doucement je sentis son corps se détendre à mes côté, savourant le fait que quelques parcelles de sa peau soient en contact avec le chaud soleil de Peleliu.

Le Capitaine était mort maintenant depuis quelques jours et malgré cela je ressentais toujours le même vide, le même froid inextricable qui me comprimer le cœur depuis que j'avais vu les deux soldats ramener son corps. Plus jamais Haldane nous soutiendrais, plus jamais il nous prodiguerait ses conseils et ses encouragement. Le capitaine était le plus gradé d'autres nous, mais aussi le plus humains… Il avait confié Daniels au Doc lorsque celui-ci c'était mis à compter des Japs imaginaire, pour qu'il se repose un peu après la prise de l'aéroport. Il avait consolé ce soldat qui en avait abattu un autre par erreur lorsque, dans la nuit, celui-ci était sorti de son trou pour échapper aux Japs qui s'y étaient introduit. Il nous avait dit que l'on aurait pu rien y faire et que c'était, somme toute, la meilleur chose à faire lorsqu'on avait été obligé de tuer l'un des nôtres, lorsqu'il fut prit d'une crise de panique en pleine nuit, menaçant de tous nous faire repérer et tuer, les Japs n'étant pas loin.

Oui Hack Hack était le plus humains et il n'était plus. Et moi, je commençai doucement à partir à la dérive. J'avais voulu prendre l'or dans la bouche de ce Japs, chose ridicule à bien y réfléchir, car je n'avais aucunement besoin d'argent. Mais je voulais le faire pour me prouver… je ne sais pas… mais j'avais voulu le faire. Lorsque j'en fus empêché par la personne la plus improbable qui soit : Snafu.

Snafu qui était le premier à le faire m'en empêcha. Des mauvais microbes. Voilà bien la chose la plus stupide que j'ai jamais entendu. Argument qui ne tenait pas la route. Pas une seconde. Surtout qu'il savait que mon père était médecin. Je venais d'une famille aisée. J'avais de l'instruction. Comment pouvait-il croire que j'allais gober une seule secondes ses histoires de mauvais microbes. Il aurait pu tout aussi bien me dire que c'était des méchants et vilains microbes comme si j'avais dix ans. Mais aller savoir pourquoi, j'obéis à Snafu. Mais pour le défier, je pris quand même l'insigne du Japs, alors que j'en avais que faire…

Oui, le Capitaine Haldane avait d'un certain côté pris soin de moi, veillant à ce que je ne dérape pas et Snafu, alors qu'il était le plus sadique d'entre nous, avais pris incidemment le relais. Même s'il le faisait d'une façon bien différente du capitaine. Je le regardai à nouveau et vu qu'il c'était mis torse nu, apprivoisant le soleil sur sa peau métisse. Je le regardai, mais le regarda vraiment et vu qu'il avait à cet instant un air enfantin, ainsi qu'un petit sourire sur son visage. Et là, contre toute logique, je fus jaloux. Jaloux du soleil qui pouvait à la moindre occasion caresser sa peau nu, alors que moi je devais me contenter de le regarder. Soudain, alors qu'il profitait toujours du soleil et qu'il avait fermé les yeux, il me dit de sa voix trainante :

_**« Tu apprécies le spectacle ? »**_

Sans aucune honte, je lui répondis simplement que oui, j'appréciais beaucoup le spectacle. Il me rétorqua alors de façon ironique comme il aimait bien le faire :

_**« Tant mieux alors. »**_

Et je le vis se coucher un peu sur le rocher sur lequel nous étions adossés dans l'intention de se reposer. Alors que je le croyais endormi, il me dit :

_**« Réveille-moi dans une heure. »**_

_**- Ok, **_lui répondis-je automatiquement.

Et là, à mon immense surprise, je sentis la main de Snafu caresser doucement la mienne. Il avait à peine bougé, car nos mains se trouvaient très prés l'une de l'autre, par terre à moitié caché par nos jambes replier. Surpris, je le fixai mais il avait toujours les yeux fermé. Je détournai la tête à regret pendant que Snafu continuait à tracer des sillions imaginaires sur ma main. Il continua un petit moment ainsi puis enfin stoppa. Je supposai qu'il c'était réellement endormi cette fois-ci. Je lui jetai un dernier petit coup d'œil et pris ma bible pour continuer mon espèce de journal. Il y avait des tas de chose inscrit à l'intérieur, mais ironiquement pas la plus importante : les liens maintenant indéfectibles qui me liaient à Snafu.

J'aimais Snafu. Et je ne parle pas d'un amour fraternel ou de frères d'armes. Non, le vrai et véritable amour tout simplement. Quoique avec Snafu rien n'était simple, mais malgré tout se qui c'était passé, toutes les horreurs que j'avais vu, toutes les batailles que l'on avait traversé ensemble, cela m'avait lié à lui bien plus que n'importe quel promesses absurdes prononcé par deux personnes dans une quelconque église.

La première nuit où Snafu m'avait aimé me revint en mémoire. Il m'avait pris ma virginité loin du camp, dans la jungle, prés de la plage. Cela avait été brutal. Bestial. Tellement, que j'eu dés le lendemain des bleus sur tout mon corps là où les mains de Snafu avait été. Comme s'il avait voulu me marquer. Il m'avait aimé de nombreuses fois cette nuit-là, passant aussi beaucoup de temps à m'embrasser. De longs baisers douloureux qui nous avaient laissé haletant tout les deux. Et depuis, dés qu'on le pouvait, je le laissais user et abuser de mon corps. Encore et encore. Et de toutes les façons qui lui passait par la tête.

Une fois, une seule et unique fois, je lui avais demandé de se montré moins brutal. Il m'avait répondu alors qu'il n'était pas brutal, mais que c'était la passion qui l'animait pour moi, qui le rendait aussi… impatient.

L'ivresse qu'il ressentait lorsqu'on paissait à l'acte…

La tension sexuelle qui régnait entre nous, accentué par le fait que l'un de nous pouvait mourir le jour même, ou le lendemain. Ou dans quelques heures, quelques minutes, peu importe.

Cette tension qui atteignait son apogée lorsqu'il l'exprimait sur mon corps endolori. Et ceci dans chaque poussé, chaque gémissement.

Dur. Rapide. Le plaisir toujours inextricablement lié à la douleur. C'était à chaque fois ce qui se passait.

A chaque fois que Snafu m'entrainait, avec hargne et souvent même avec colère, dans un endroit ou nous serions tranquilles, j'avais l'impression que nous laissions tous deux sortir des bêtes sauvages à l'intérieur de nos corps.

Pulsion animal, primaire.

Et ses bêtes prenaient possession de nos corps, nous mettant sens-dessus dessous et nous faisaient exploser ensemble.

Et pour finir, à ma plus grande surprise, je fini par littéralement adoré ça. Toute cette débauche dont Snafu faisait preuve. La sensualité qu'il émettait dans chacun de ses gestes, même les plus anodins. Toute cette luxure… _Il _était pure luxure… Eh bien, je fini par y prendre gout. Et ceci de manière irrévocable.

J'avais envie de Snafu. Tout le temps. Plus vite. Plus fort.

Mais voilà bien la première fois qu'il se montrait tendre avec moi. Surtout que l'on aurait pu nous voir. Moi qui m'étais toujours demandé si Snafu tenait à moi autant que je tenais à lui… Là, je crois que j'avais un début de réponse.

J'ignorai ce qu'il allait advenir de nous lorsque nous rentrerions chez nous, si on s'en sortait évidement.

Mais une chose était sur : jamais je n'allais laisser sortir de ma vie Merriell Shelton … Jamais.

* * *

><p>Dans le train qui nous ramenait chez nous, je regardais par la fenêtre les paysages arides du Texas défiler, bien décidé à regarder n'importe où, sauf devant moi. Car devant moi ce tenait Snafu et je ne savais quoi lui dire… Depuis que Burgin était descendu du train il y a une petite heure de ça, je ne pouvais me résoudre à affronter ce regard océan. Et il y avait plusieurs raison à cela. Et l'une qui prédominait sur toutes les autres étaient la peur. Car maintenant que la guerre était fini, qu'allait-il advenir de <em>nous <em>? De nous et de tous ces souvenirs que j'avais gardés au plus profond de moi. Snafu m'embrassant avec passion. Snafu me faisant l'amour de sa façon brutal et sauvage… Tous cela, jamais je ne pourrais les oublier. Pas plus que les souvenirs de cette guerre qui commençait à me hanter… Mais ces souvenirs, ces bons souvenirs, je voulais les garder plus que tout.

C'est pour cela que j'avais si peur, car nous n'avions jamais parlé de notre avenir à tous les deux. Encore moins d'un avenir ensemble. Parce que je pense, qu'aucun d'entre nous ne s'attendait vraiment à rentrer vivant. Maintenant que c'était le cas, eh bien… On se retrouvait perdu. Je me retrouvais perdu. Qu'allait-il se passer. Car deux hommes ensemble était loin d'être une chose accepté, ni même toléré dans notre société. À cela, se rajoutait un autre problème : la couleur métisse de Merriell. J'avais vu dans plusieurs des gares où l'on c'était arrêté des panneaux marqué « Blancs uniquement ». Si le mouvement anti-noir était quand même présent avant que je parte pour la guerre, eh bien, il ne semblait pas avoir faibli durant celle-ci. Bien au contraire. Moi qui pensait qu'avec une guerre qui avait fait tant de ravage à travers le monde, une guerre ou l'on se battait cote à cote à armes égales avec ses frères d'armes qu'ils soient noirs ou blancs, allaient aplanir les différences… eh bien je me trompais. Malheureusement.

Ironique me diriez-vous, alors qu'à la maison nous avions avec ma famille des domestiques noirs. Mais moi, je n'avais jamais pensé une seul fois qu'ils devaient être nos domestiques car ils étaient noir… Peu importe pour moi la couleur de peau d'un homme… Même pour les Japs. Je devais les tuer parce qu'ils étaient l'ennemi. Et que c'était eux ou moi… Mais, on ne pouvait pas comparer ce qui c'était passé en temps de guerre et la vie civil.

Mais il y avait aussi une deuxième raison pour laquelle, je refusai de regarder Snafu droit dans les yeux : la jalousie et l'agacement mêlé à de la colère. Car depuis qu'on était monté dans ce train, il n'avait cessé de draguer, sans grand succès d'ailleurs, toutes les femmes que l'on croisait. Au début je m'étais dit qu'il faisait cela pour donner le change, mais lorsqu'il avait vu de la jalousie dans mon regard, je le soupçonnais fortement d'avoir faire exprès de faire des propositions de plus en plus indécente à toutes ces femmes. Mais d'un autre côté, je devais bien me dire qu'il faisait ça uniquement pour m'énerver et qu'il n'avait aucunement l'intention de séduire toutes ces femmes. Car quelles femmes saine d'esprit le suivrait alors qu'il l'abordait en lui disant : « Vous voulez venir avec moi à l'arrière d'un wagon pour me montrer vos seins ? » En général il s'en tirait avec une bonne remontrance ou bien une claque. Ça dépendait de la fille.

Alors que j'allais m'endormir, j'entendis la voix de Snafu me tirait de mon demi-sommeil :

_**« Un penny pour tes pensés Eugene ? »**_

Je me redressai un peu pour être mieux assis et regarda Snafu d'un air éberlué, car voilà bien la première fois qu'il m'appelait par mon prénom depuis… eh bien je n'en souvenais plus, mais ça faisait un moment. Il du s'étonner devant mon air infiniment surpris, car il me marmonna un « quoi ? », interrogatif.

_**- Rien. C'est juste que voilà bien longtemps que tu ne m'avais pas appelé par mon prénom c'est tout…**_

Il ne me répondit rien et leva les yeux au ciel avec un petit sourire moqueur et fini par me dire :

_**« Alors tes pensés… »**_

_**- Eh bien, je pensais à… ta technique de drague qui est selon moi la plus désastreuse au monde… **_A ce moment là il émit un petit rire et je rajoutai à demi-voix, _**et aussi… à nous.**_

Il laissa son petit sourire flotter sur son visage, mais poussa un soupir de… tristesse ? Il ne me répondit pas tout de suite et son regard sembla se perdre dans les méandres de ses pensées. Finalement il reprit la parole pour me dire d'une voix calme :

_**« Voilà ce qui va se passer Eugene. Tu vas rentrer chez toi, je vais faire de même et plus tard tu rencontreras une gentille fille blanche que tu épouseras et avec qui tu auras des enfants et tu m'oublieras. Comme tu oublieras la mort, la guerre, les cris, le sang et la poussière d'Okinawa et de Peleliu. » **_

Quoi ! Il n'était pas sérieux en disant cela n'est-ce pas ? Comment pouvait-il l'être ? Comment pouvait-il croire que j'allais l'oublier, me marié et avoir des enfants. Comment pouvait-il croire cela une seule minute !

J'inspirai un grand coup pour me calmer et lui dit d'une voix que j'espérai aussi calme que la sienne :

_**« Je ne vais pas faire attention à ce que tu viens de me dire et je vais mettre tout ça sur le fait d'un coup que tu aurais reçu à la tête pendant qu'on se battait et dont le traumatisme ne ressort que maintenant. »**_

Je vis de suite à ça tête qu'il était furieux. En fait il me fit penser à ce jour à Peleliu devant l'aéroport juste après que nous ayons débarqué, lorsque j'avais retiré mes chaussures trempées d'eau de mer et que Snafu c'était approché de moi avec colère me demandant ce qui me prenait de faire ça. Là je vis qu'il ressentait exactement la même chose : exaspération, irritation.

_**« Je suis sérieux Sledge ! »**_

_**- Je le suis également…**_

Il poussa un soupir de frustration et tout en se penchant vers moi, il me murmura d'une voix furieuse :

_**« Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il va se passer Eugene, hein ? Ah ton avis quelle sera la réaction de nos parents ? De TES parents… Tu crois qu'ils vont accepter que leur fils chéri soit avec un homme, qui plus est de couleur. Un homme pauvre de surcroit… Un homme de basse extraction comme moi ! Un homme… »**_

_**- Un homme qui m'a sauvé, **_le coupai-je d'une voix étrangement calme. _**Et pas seulement la vie, qui m'a sauvé de moi-même… **_Et comme je vis que Snafu ne comprenais pas là où je voulais en venir, je rajoutai : _**mauvais microbes !**_

Je le vis relever vivement la tête qu'il avait maintenue baissé et me scruter longuement avec une petite lueur dans les yeux que je n'arrivais pas à définir. Enfin il se recala sur sa banquette et me dit de sa voix lasse :

_**« Dors Eugene. Dors. »**_

Puis il tourna la tête vers la baie vitrée et ne fit plus du tout attention à moi. Je restai un moment complètement ébahi, confus et complètement déconcerté par ce qu'il venait de se passer : avais-je rêvé ou moi et Merriell nous nous étions disputé sur notre hypothétique avenir ensemble ? Je n'en c'est rien. Je ne savais plus. J'étais fatigué, très fatigué. C'était comme si les fatigues accumulé de ses dernières années passé au front revenait au galop maintenant. Maintenant que tout étais calme… oui si calme… Et sans m'en rendre compte, bercé par les roulis du train, je m'endormis.

* * *

><p><em><strong>« Nouvelle-Orléans, <strong>_cria-t-une voix._** Nouvelle-Orléans ! »**_

Je me réveillais en sursaut, encore tout désorienté, et instinctivement je regardai la banquette en face de moi. Vide ! Il était parti ! Sans un mot. Sans un au revoir. Et surtout… et surtout… sans moi. Alors que je regardai toujours cette banquette vide devant moi avec un air perdu, je réalisai que le train n'était toujours pas reparti ! On était toujours à quai ! Alors Snafu ne devait pas être bien loin. Sans réfléchir davantage, je me levai précipitamment, pris mon sac et là j'entendis sa voix trainante, encore plus marqué par son accent cajun si c'était possible :

_**« Et où tu comptes aller comme ça Sledgehammer ? »**_

Je le regardai avec surprise : il était toujours là. Il avait son sac à l'épaule, debout dans le couloir de ce wagon, me regardant avec son air facétieux collé sur le visage. Je lui répondis vivement :

_**« Avec toi ! »**_

Il me scruta un petit moment comme pour voir la véracité de mes propos et me dit alors simplement :

_**« Si tu veux venir c'est maintenant. Le train repart… »**_

Et il me tourna le dos et longea rapidement le couloir et descendit. Je m'empressais de le suivre, car le train commençait à bouger. Une fois que nous fumes tout deux sur le quai et que je regardai le train commençant à prendre de la vitesse pour s'éloigner de la gare, je me rendis soudain compte de ce que je venais de faire : j'étais dans une ville totalement inconnue alors que mes parents devaient certainement m'attendre à Mobile… Chose qui m'aurait effrayé avant la guerre, mais plus maintenant. Et surtout, eh bien j'étais avec Snafu, alors peu importe ce qui allait arriver. Voyant que je ne quittais pas le train des yeux, qui avait maintenant pratiquement disparu au loin, j'entendis Snafu me demander simplement :

_**« Un regret ? »**_

Je me retournai vers lui, lui souris et répondis avec assurance :

_**« Non, aucun. Je suis avec toi… »**_

Il me fit un petit sourire et me demanda de le suivre. Nous sortîmes rapidement de la gare parmi d'autres marines en uniformes comme nous. Et Snafu me mena dans les méandres de sa ville natale. Alors que je me demandai si nous allions chez lui et à post-iori, chez ses parents, il me mena à un petit hôtel typique situé au centre de la ville et y réserva une chambre avec deux lits doubles. L'homme à l'accueil nous regarda d'un œil bienveillant et nous dit :

_**« Alors on rentre au pays marines ? »**_

_**- Oui, **_lui répondit Snafu. _**On a encore de la route à faire avant de rentrer chez nous…**_

Après les remarques d'usages que l'on nous faisant sur la guerre depuis que l'on nous avait rendu à la vie civil, l'homme reprit :

_**« Bien. Le dîner est servi dans la grande salle à partir de huit heures. »**_

_**- Merci…**_

Et nous montâmes dans les étages de ce petit hôtel. La clef en main, Snafu ouvrit rapidement notre chambre et s'y engouffra. Alors que j'en avais à peine franchi le seuil et laissé tomber mon sac, Snafu referma précipitamment la porte, y mit le verrou, se jeta sur moi et comme à son habitude, m'embrassa avec passion. Sans qu'il cesse un seul instant de m'embrasser, je sentis ses mains partout sur mon corps occupé à enlever mon uniforme tout en me poussant vers l'un des lits.

Nu l'un et l'autre, alors que je m'attendais à ce que Snafu me prenne avec brusquerie comme à son habitude. Il me regarda, scrutant de ses yeux turquoise mon corps trop maigre et strié de quelques cicatrices prise ça et là. Soudain, je ressentis un certain malaise à ce qu'il m'étudie ainsi, car voilà une chose qu'il n'avait jamais faite auparavant. Et voyons la réalité en face, j'étais loin d'être un éphèbe… Alors honteux, je mis mes deux bras tant bien que mal autour de mon corps, essayant de me soustraire à son regard bien trop perçant à mon gout. Je le vis froncer les sourcils et écarter mes mains tout en me murmurant d'une voix devenue rauque :

_**« Ne te cache pas de moi… »**_

Je n'eus pas le temps d'acquiescer qu'il m'embrassa de nouveau, mais ce baiser n'avait rien à voir avec tous les autres qu'il m'avait donné. Il était tendre et langoureux. Toujours aussi passionné, mais plus… oui… plus doux. Lorsqu'il me pénétra quelque instant plus tard, je me raidis comme d'habitude sous la douleur. Ce n'était peut-être pas la première fois, mais bon Dieu cela faisait toujours aussi mal ! Et Snafu, qui chose rare, se trouvait au-dessus de moi et non me prenant par derrière comme il en avait l'habitude, me chuchota sensuellement :

_**« Ne t'en fais pas, la douleur va vite passer… »**_

Je hochais la tête, un peu abasourdi par tout ce changement, car cette fois Merriell me fit l'amour doucement, sans nous brusquer, lentement, sensuellement, me regardant droit dans les yeux. Et ce soir là, dans ce petit hôtel de la Nouvelle-Orléans, Snafu me fit réellement l'amour. Et non un corps à corps rapide et violent dont il avait l'habitude. D'ailleurs, je pris tellement de plaisir que je jouis comme cela ne mettait jamais arrivé auparavant et tellement fort, qu'il me fallut plusieurs minutes pour reprendre mon souffle.

Alors que j'étais toujours allongé dans le lit, emmêlé dans les draps, me remettant de ce fabuleux orgasme, je vis Merriell se lever, alors qu'il était encore complètement nu et prendre un paquet de cigarettes dans la poche de sa veste ainsi qu'un briquet. Puis il revint dans le lit à mes cotés et s'alluma une cigarette pour lui, puis une pour moi. Il me la passa en me disant dans un petit sourire taquin :

_**« Tiens, pour te remettre de tes émotions… »**_

_**- Merci.**_

Tandis que j'inhalais les bouffées de nicotine qui prolongeaient mon sentiment de plénitude, je sentis le regard de Snafu sur moi, mais ne dis rien. Après tout s'il avait quelque chose à me dire, qu'il le dise. Mais comme il ne semblait pas presser, pour faire un peu avancer les choses, je lui dis d'une voix détachée :

_**« J'ai cru que tu étais partis… que tu m'avais laissé. **_Je me tournai vers lui et quand je vis son regard interrogateur, je précisai : _**dans le train. »**_

_**- C'est ce que j'avais l'intention de faire… au début, **_m'avoua-t-il._** Mais… je suis revenu pour te réveiller et te dire au moins au revoir. Et là qu'est-ce que je vois, **_rajouta-t-il d'une voix enjoué, _**toi. En train de te dépêcher d'attraper ton sac…**_

_**- Je voulais te rattraper…**_

_**- Je sais.**_

_**- Pourquoi ?**_

_**- Pourquoi quoi, **_me demanda-t-il un peu surpris.

_**- Pourquoi tu es revenu ?**_

_**- Oh ! Eh bien. C'est à cause de Burgin. **_Alors que je me tournais de nouveau vers lui surpris, je le vis adossé contre le sommier du lit, regardant droit devant lui, sa cigarette à la main. _**En faite c'est plus ce qu'il m'a dit…**_

_**- Que t'a-t-il dit, **_le questionnai-je voyant qu'il ne continuait pas.

Il tira une bouffée de sa cigarette et me répondit de sa voix trainante :

_**« Tu sais, on est arrivé après toi à midi au wagon-restaurant, **_j'acquiesçai et il continua. _**Eh bien, c'est parce qu'on a parlé, brièvement, de… nous deux. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte qu'il c'était aperçu de quoi que se soit. »**_

Moi non plus pensai-je.

_**« Enfin, il m'a déclaré que ce qui se passait entre nous ne le regardais pas, mais il m'a juste dit : si tu l'aimes, ne t'en va pas, ne le laisse pas. Si tu l'aime tu dois lui dire… **_Il émit un petit rire sans joie et continua détaché,_** en faite, cela prouve qu'il me connait bien, car je te l'ai dit, c'est exactement ce que je voulais faire au départ… Pour moi tout ça, **_il fit un vague geste de la main_**… Enfin… tout ce que je ressens… t'étais pas prévu quoi. **_Il se tourna vers moi, accrocha mon regard au sien, me souris tendrement et me murmura : _**vous n'étiez vraiment pas prévu au programme Eugene Sledge…»**_

Je restai stupéfait quelques minutes que Snafu mit à profit pour terminer sa cigarette et en allumer une autre. Alors s'il est resté c'est parce qu'il… enfin… il ne me l'a pas dit, mais c'était tout comme. Ce qu'il venait de me dire, comme quoi je n'étais pas prévu, était-ce un aveu de son amour pour moi ? Bon un demi-aveu, mais un aveu tout de même, non ? Oui ?… J'étais perdu. Et pas qu'un peu. Merriell me jeta un regard en coin, me fit un petit sourire ironique et me lança en riant à moitié :

_**« Arrête un peu de cogiter Sledgehammer ! »**_

_**-Dis le moi, **_exigeai-je. Je devais l'entende de sa bouche. Il fallait que je l'entende…

_**- Quoi ?**_

_**- Tu sais très bien quoi !**_

_**- Tu ne me l'as jamais dit, toi non plus, **_me reprocha-t-il.

_**- Je te l'ai jamais dit, parce que tu ne me l'as jamais dit, **_le contrai-je.

Snafu haussa les épaules d'un son air las. Alors, voyant qu'il ne franchirait pas le pas si je n'avançais pas moi non plus, je me redressai pour m'assoir à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Et là, le regardant droit dans les yeux, je lui fis ma déclaration :

_**« Je t'aime Merriell Shelton. Plus que tout. »**_

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux lui aussi, mais pour voir si je lui disais bien la vérité. Alors il finit par me dire d'une voix douce :

_**« Je t'aime aussi Eugene Sledge. Plus que ma vie. »**_

Et sur ceux, il m'embrassa.

Alors qu'importe les lendemains difficiles et incertains, Merriell serait là.

Snafu…

Sledgehammer…

La guerre…

Toi et moi…

**~ 0oo0 ~**


End file.
